Warehouse Random Word Generator Drabbles
by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: Okay so I hate summaries. Ten RWG'ed words that I typed stuff to. Little bit of Hyka ? , JinxOMC, Oliva is alive, complete AU's, other stuff. I will add more to it. Please just read and review it.
1. 1 to 10

**Bubble-.**

"Jinx come here! Look at this!" Claudia yelled as she poked at a large plastic bubble wand.

"Is it going to kill me if we touch it?" He asked as he came up beside her.

"NO! But it makes massive bubbles!" She cried excitedly as another large bubble popped in front of her. She started giggling like she was four.

Steve just smiled and laughed with her as he shook his head and went back to work.

**Trendy-.**

"Hey Claudia, why do you always change that streak of color in your hair every couple days?" Steve asked one day during one of their movie nights.

"I do it because people are lame and they suck and expect you to fit into their little stereotypical boxes. That and I absolutely hate trendy people and it pisses them off." She said without looking away from the movie.

Jinx looked thoughtful, then nodded and returned to watching the movie.

**Questionnaire-.**

"I hate these things." Myka declared as she sat down at the kitchen table with a packet of papers in her hands. Jinx turned away from his own packet to look at her.

"Why? I mean it's not that bad. I mean, at least it's not about our job." He said, putting his head in his hand.

"Because I think they're pointless." She said. "That and after a questionnaire comes in the mail Artie gets pissy and takes it out on us." She sighed.

"Oh. Okay, I hate these things too." He said, looking down at the packet.

Myka just nodded and got to work on her own questions.

**Decimal-.** (High School AU)

"Come on Claudia, it's not that hard." Steve told his best friend as they both lied on her floor after school.

The redhead girl just sighed and pulled at her hair. "I don't understand any of this! Well I just don't get the math part of it!" She cried and dropped her head onto the hardwood floor of her bedroom, where Steve was trying to help her with her Chemistry work.

"It's just Sig Figs. You move the decimal point over as many places as there is non-zero numbers. Come on try again." He coached her gently and held in his laughter at the glare on her face.

"I hate you." She growled as she picked up her pencil again.

**Theater-.** (Same High School AU)

"No Pete. I will not join the theater group. I have no interest in acting." Steve sighed as Pete waved a pink and black flyer that proclaimed "JOIN THEATER TODAY!"

"Why not? I thought all gay guys were into theater and stuff. It says that they're doing 'High School Musical'. You could be R-." Pete said before Jinx cut him off.

"If you say I could be Ryan, I will beat you upside the head with the lunch tray." The blonde-haired boy hissed as his knuckles went white as he gripped the edge of the tray tighter.

Pete, Myka, and Claudia just started laughing.

**Suspension-.** (Still the AU)

"What do you mean you got suspended?" Claudia's adopted dad, Artie Nielson, yelled when she brought him the news.

"Marcus was being an ass and was shoving and kicking Steve! And we all know he can get away with it because he's the star-freaking-quarterback! So I when I, a scrawny 15 year old computer nerd, shove him into a locker, _**I **_get suspension and he gets off scotch free for beating up Steve!" She huffed as she flopped down on their couch.

"I know it sucks, but you can't go around shoving people." He said as he sat beside her. "By the way, you're still in trouble."

Claudia groaned and let her head fall backwards.

**Dilemma-.** (Still the AU. I really like this AU.)

"Myka, Claudia! You two have to help me!" Steve yelled as he ran up to the two girls sitting outside the school during lunch.

"What's wrong?" Myka asked as she lowered the book of Edgar Allen Poe she was reading to look at the panicked boy.

"Yeah what's up man?" Claudia asked, sitting up in her chair from where she had been reading a magazine.

"Jamie asked me out!" he cried.

Both girls started shrieking as they leapt up and hugged him.

"What's your dilemma then?" Myka asked.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT DO OR WHAT TO WEAR!" He yelled.

The two girls looked at Steve, who was just this side of freaking out, and then turned to each other. Claudia giggled which set Myka off into laughter.

"Guys this isn't funny!" He pouted as he watched his two friends collapse onto the grass with laughter.

**Pendent-.** (Hopefully last AU one. Some pre-established Helena/Myka)

"Myka." Helena's soft voice broke through to Myka, who was reading outside the school, in the courtyard.

The girl in question looked up at her girlfriend standing over her with a smile on her face. A smile of her own grew on Myka's face.

"Yes my love?" she asked the British girl standing above her.

"Here my darling. I saw this and I thought of you." Helena said and held out a beautiful silver pendent with a small blue stone in the center. It was simple yet beautiful.

"Oh…I love it!" Myka cried as she launched herself up and at her girlfriend, who she wrapped in a tight hug and peppered kisses all over.

**Confirmation-.** (So….I lied. Not the last one. Same AU. Oliva is still alive and she and Claudia are best friends.)

"Liv to Claud. Do you copy? Do you have the targets in your sights? Over."

"Claud to Liv. Copy. I have the two in my sights. Confirmation their date is going well. Over." Claudia spoke into her walkie-talkie as she tailed her best friend's brother and his boyfriend on their first date.

**Artist-.** (Not AU. Finally huh?)

"Claudia what's up?" Jinx asked as he walked into his room to find Claudia sitting on his bed with her guitar.

"Nothing." She said as she started picking at the strings.

"Then why are you in here?" He asked as he grabbed some clothes to change into.

"Because, I'm an artist who uses music instead of paint or whatever and you are my muse. Deal with it." She said moodily, glaring at her guitar.

Steve nodded as he went into the bathroom, all the while hiding a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um I'm not totally sure why I decided to do this…. but it was fun. I'm probably going to up to 100 of these. Oh god but how. -headdesk- Why can't I set reasonable numbers of things to write? How about we get to fifty and go from there? Although, I really have me heart set on doing a High School AU for this fandom. Really though? Why has no one done one yet? It would be a lot of fun. That may be my next task. Well besides this. Bleh. But I already have two words for the next set chosen. Just gotta pick 8 more then write it. Bleh.<strong>


	2. 11 to 20

**Fighter-. **

"Myka, Pete. You two are going under cover as a trainer and a cage fighter, respectively. Claudia and Jinx are going in as well as your assistants, Myka. We need the bullhorn that the 'referee' is using. While Pete fights and Myka will be coaching, Claudia, you and Jinx will be attempting to get the bullhorn. Got it? Good. Go." Artie said, before waving his hands to dismiss his agents to do their jobs.

**Mathematics-. **(Back to the AU. My bad, I really like this 'verse. So what, bite me.)

"Damnit! I don't get any of this!" Claudia cried as she dropped her head onto her desk as she sat in her math class with Myka and Helena, who like usual were making out.

However at Claudia's words, they broke away from each other.

"Darling, mathematics is easy. Here let me show you." Helena said as she moved to sit beside the redheaded girl to show her.

Myka just smiled as she watched her girlfriend and the girl she saw as a sister, hanging out, even if it was over school work.

**Kiss-. **(A kinda-sorta-Pyka for the darling _Insane. Certifiably._ Same AU but everyone's like in middle school/younger. Hope this works for you luv_._)

"Come on Myka, it's just a dare! Nothing bad could happen." 12 year old Pete Lattimer said to his best friend, 13 year old Myka Berring.

"But I don't wanna kiss him!" She said as she crossed her arms, stomped her foot and pouted.

"Then kiss _**me**_ on the cheek! They only said that you had to kiss a boy, they didn't say what boy or where you had to kiss him at!" He said, throwing his arms in the air.

Myka looked around quickly then pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as both their faces went red.

"Well...okay than." Pete said as Myka took off running in the opposite direction.

**Evil-.** (Squeal to Theater. Shoot me. I can't seem to let go of this 'verse, so High School AU…again.)

"Pete, I can't believe you dragged me here. I am not joining this club." Jinx growled as his best guy friend pushed him into the auditorium where the theater group was practising.

"Yes, yes you are. Don't make me get your sister and Claudia down here." The other boy threatened.

Steve just glared at him and dug his heels into the carpet, in an attempt to stop Pete from dragging him up to the stage.

"Do that and I'll get Myka and Helena down here." He said bluntly.

"….Fine you win. You're mean." Pete admitted defeat and started watching the actors.

"And you're evil, so what?" The blonde boy said with a smile on his face as he sat beside his best guy friend and watched with him.

**Rave-. **(The beginning of the AU, like the start of the school year. By the way rave doesn't mean a wild party or whatever. But I'm going to use it that way!)

The short, scrawny 15 year old girl stared at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed 17 year old boy in front of her. He stared back with an odd look on his face.

"What?" The girl snapped, shoving her multi-streaked hair back and straightening her vest that was covered in pins and buttons.

"You look…..like you just came from a rave-party. It's awesome." He said finally.

The girl just blinked. "Name's Claudia Donavan-Nielson." She said, as she stuck out her hand.

"Mine is Steve Jinx. Are you….are you _married?_" He asked with a confused look on his face as he shook her hand.

"Nope! I'm adopted but I loved my last name so I got to keep it but I had to add Nielson on to the end of it so I could keep Donavan." She smiled and yanked the other boy into a random hug.

Steve blinked then smiled and hugged her back. "Me and you are gonna be good friends." He said with a laugh.

"Yes we are." She agreed as they walked into the school.

**Immortal-. **(So this is a different AU. Where instead of Jinxy dying when Marcus, who instead of being kept alive via metronome, is also a vampire, injected him -must keep brain away from gutter-, he was shot full of vampire blood. And when Claudia, Myka, and Pete found him, he woke up. They end up taking him back to the warehouse. BTW think the show _Moonlight_'s type of vampires. I recommend that show! It was amazing! This is technically (I guess) a crossover between them.)

"So…What do we do? We don't have a big enough freezer for a full size human being!" Pete said to Artie via Farnsworth as they headed back to Univille with an undead Steve in the backseat.

"Actually we do. We can also move it to the B&B for him. What's going to be the issue is the blood." Claudia said from her place in the back where Jinx laid with his head in her lap and face covered with her jacket.

"Actually no it's not." Artie's voice came out of the device in Myka's hand. Everybody, including Pete -for a quick second anyway- looked at his face in the tiny screen.

"Excuse me?" Myka asked.

"I know an old, _old _friend up in New York. At the moment, he's a PI. I can call in an a favor, see if he can A) contact to see if there are any Cleaners our way, and B) find a blood suppler this far in. His name is Mick St. John. He and Josef Kostan are two vampires living up that way." He said shrugging.

"Wait! _Josef Kostan!_ He's one of the richest men in New York! And he's an immortal!" Steve cried as he sat up in shock, throwing the jacket off in the process.

There was a brief pause where nothing happened before Jinx started shielding his face and almost diving back under the jacket.

Claudia hid tears as choked-backed-pained whimpers filled the car. Myka, Pete and Artie exchanged looks.

"I'll make that call now." The older man said before hanging up.

"I hope they can help." Pete said under his breath.

**Hazard-.**

"This place is a hazard to my sanity! I hope you all know that!" Steve yelled as he dropped to the floor in order to avoid being hit with a baseball.

"What and it's a safe place to work?" Myka called from her place on the other side of the room where she too laid on the floor.

"It's safer for my body than for my mind! Because seriously, for a kid who played baseball, do you know how traumatizing it is to be _**attacked**_ by evil baseballs?" He complained as he shot off another round of Tesla-bolts at the machine.

"Sorry bout that." She laughed as she did the same.

Suddenly, a shower of purple goo fell from a vent over top of the thing.

"It took you all long enough!" Myka and Steve yelled together as Pete and Claudia rounded the corner.

"Shut up. It took us forever to find the switch." Pete said as he helped Myka stand up.

"Next time, me and Myka are not gonna be the bait." Steve said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Pete and Claudia just laughed.

**Amateur-.**

"You are such an amateur." Claudia laughed as she and a soaking wet Steve walked back to the office of the Warehouse.

He just shot her a glare and shook himself like a dog would to get rid of the water.

"Seriously though, how do you misjudge the distance _**that**_ bad?" She continued as she walked in front of Steve without realizing she had.

Jinx just smirked and stepped back a few steps and let her talk more.

As Claudia stopped once she realized he wasn't beside her, Jinx ran up behind her and pulled her into a hug.

"Steve don't do that!" She cried as he got her just as wet as he was.

"That's what you get." He said as he put her down and took off running.

"STEVE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She yelled as she started chasing him.

**Orientation-. **(High School AU…again. Like at this point no one knows that Steve is gay, not even Claudia. Think a week after Rave. The language is really bad, but well I couldn't think of anything else.)

"What is your orientation?" Steve read off of the questionnaire they had been handed in PEP*.

"Why the fuck do they want to know that! That's none of their damn business!" He ranted, shoving the papers away and laying his head on his crossed arms.

"Why are you so defensive about it?" Claudia, who was sitting on his left asked as she filled out her own and doodled on the blank spaces of the paper.

"Because I just don't think that anyone needs to know which way I swing, especially this school, with all the intolerance." He said as he glared at the question. He was half tempted to write "_Fuck Off"_ across the question.

"So which way _**do **_you swing?" Myka Berring, a brown haired no-nonsense-type girl on his right, asked.

"I'm not gonna answer that! Nobody needs to know that. Would you tell some random person if you're gay or not?" He snapped.

"Yea. I mean, I am into girls and guys so whatever." She shrugs.

"Yeah well I mean you're a girl. You won't get like beat up by everybody for admitting it. Guys have to worry about that. Not that I am. But one of my…friends is." He said with a nervous blush on his face.

"Okay then. Cool. Then write across it "_Fuck Off"_." Claudia said laughing.

"Actually," She said grabbing the pack of papers, "I will."

And sure enough she did.

"Wow you read my mind. I was thinking about doing that." He laughed as he took back his papers to finish the questionnaire.

Myka just laughed on the other side of Jinx.

**Six-.** (High School AU.)

It would always be the six of them. Claudia Donavan-Nielson, Myka Berring, Steve and Oliva Jinx, Pete Lattimer, and Helena Wells. Others come and go but they will always be the very best of friends to the very end.

If Steve got attacked for being gay, Claudia and Oliva would ruin that person's reputation while Myka and Pete beat them up.

When Claudia starts dating, her boyfriend gets, "Hurt-Claudia-and-I-kill-you" speeches from everybody because she is like their little sister.

They stick together because they are family.

**AN: My god this was hard to do. But honestly my favorites are: Rave, Immortal, and Orientation. But anyway y' all can send me word request. It may not turn out the way you want but I will try. Thanks for reading now all ya gotta do is review. By the way does anyone else hate the new mobile thing? I was online on my phone when it got changed. In the middle of reading a story! Like WTF ff! ****By the way PEP is what homeroom is in my school. I hate it. I don't see any point to it.**


End file.
